My Memories of You
by Pikarilles
Summary: Evangeline thinks about Nagi while walking back home. Eva x Nagi. Small spoiler of volume 12 near the end of the story.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Sensei Negima/Magister Magi Negi, which ever one you call it, nor any of the characters.**

Yay! My first fanfic after…. Over two years? This idea has been bothering me since summer so I decided to finally write it before it interfered with studying for mid-terms… Not to mention this is the first time I've written something this way. This is an Evangeline x Nagi one-shot though Evangeline may be a bit OOC… Also, most flashbacks were from the manga, not all of them. One flashback is original. Just a bit of info before you start reading. But then again, most people don't read these beginning comments, right? Enjoy!

**Edited by Raine Leonhart**

Summary: Evangeline thinks about Nagi while walking back home. Eva x Nagi. Small spoiler of volume 12 near the end of the story.

_Italics- Flash back or fragments of flashbacks of what people were saying._

A young girl around the age of 10 walked down a sidewalk full of trees. That is, what many people who would not know the real identity of this person would think. Evangeline stomped through the sidewalk, muttering angrily about what had happened in English class.

"_WHY DO YOU KEEP TELLING ME TO READ OUT OF THIS STUPID BOOK?! WHY NOT LET SOMEONE ELSE READ THIS!?" The hot-headed Asuna cried out. The ten year old teacher, Negi Springfield, had called on her to read out loud, which had caused very… interesting results. Her reading and pronunciations had slightly improved, but it still caused the majority of the class to burst out laughing. The young teacher looked frightened at her outburst._

"_Umm, but I thought that you've improved since you spend quite a bit of time studying at night nowadays. I thought it would be good if you showed your improvement to the cla- WAHH!" Before he could finish, Asuna lifted him off the ground by the collar and started to yell furiously at him._

"_DID YOU WANT ME TO BECOME THE LAUGHING STOCK IN THE CLASS?!"_

"_No! That's not what I intended to do! I just thought-"_

"_YOU THINK THAT JUST BECAUSE I'M STUDYING AT NIGHT THAT I CAN SAY THOSE STUPID, COMPLICATED WORDS!?"_

"_Asuna! Unhand Negi-sensei this instant!" yelled the class rep over her shouts. Asuna threw the poor boy on the ground, causing Ayaka to lose her temper and cause an even larger disruption._

"_Fifty yen on class rep!"  
_

"_One hundred yen on Asuna!"  
_

"_P-please stop fighting!" Negi tried to calm the two short tempered girls while most of the class began betting on the winner. Eventually, they both calmed down, much to their classmates' dismay._

"_By the way, Asuna, those words weren't that complicated. We learned the words 'hard' and 'cut' even before Negi-kun came to teach this class," said Konoka.__ Asuna's face turned a deep red color in embarrassment while the rest of the class laughed out loud. In the back of the classroom, Evangeline let out a smirk at Asuna's lack of academic skill. Not that she was much better herself._

_"Well… do you want to pick who should read next, Asuna-san?" Negi asked since she had yelled out to choose another person. Might as well let her choose so she won't be in an even worse mood when they arrive back at their room. Asuna looked around for a bit before her eyes landed on a certain vampire and let out a small smirk._

_"Oh sure Negi, why not let Eva-**chan** have a try at it," suggested Asuna, making sure to exaggerate the 'chan'. Negi looked nervous. But since most of the class agreed to it, he had no choice but to make her read out loud. That night's lesson would be quite painful for him. _

_Evangeline grumbled as she looked at the passage that she was to read. Unfortunately for her, English wasn't much of her strong points. Not to mention that the passage that she was to read was fairly long and it was filled with actual complicated words that were not just 'hard' and 'cut'. Nonetheless, upon Asuna's request, the class forced her to read…with results that could match Asuna's own talent at English._

Evangeline kicked a nearby wall but since she was currently human, it only ended up with a throbbing toe. She hopped on one foot for a while, clutching her aching toe with a pained face until it died down.

"Damn that Kagurazaka Asuna! It was her own fault that she's bad at English, why should she make me suffer too?! Thanks to her, the entire class was laughing at me like mad baboons for the rest of the class!" She exclaimed. It was at that time that Asakura Kazumi from their class passed by Evangeline and gave a snicker that did not go unnoticed by the cursed vampire.

"What was that?! Come back here!" Evangeline shouted. But before she could move a step, Asakura had already run off. It was near pointless for Evangeline to run after her now since she was so short and Asakura had long legs for longer steps. 'If only I could fly,' thought Evangeline angrily as she continued to stomp back to her cabin, 'Not to mention whose fault it is that I can't…..'

Looking up at the sky, she thought, 'I wonder what that jerk is up to right now anyway. Probably laughing his head off at my current state.' She thought back to the day that she first met the Thousand Master.

_A hand grabbed her wrist and stopped her fall down a tall cliff. "That was close… kid," the Thousand Master said to Evangeline._

_As they sat beside a fire in a forest-like area, cooking fish, Evangeline asked the questions that had been bugging her since he saved her._

_"Who are you? Why did you help me?" she asked to the man sitting across from her._

_"I felt like it. Eat up. It's tasty," He replied with a grin on his face. She ate the fish silently while watching him, thinking about what he said._

Evangeline narrowed her eyes, pondering over what he had said.

_"I felt like it."_

The expression on her face softened slightly as she continued walking towards her cabin.

_Evangeline continued following Nagi and then used Chachazero to say what was on her mind._

"_Hey you. Will you be mine?" asked Chachazero to Nagi. Evangeline blushed. _

"_Hey, c'mon Eva. You've been following me around for a month. It's enough already. Scram." Nagi replied._

"_No," Evangeline said stubbornly with her own voice. "Even if you run, I'll follow you to the ends of the Earth… and beyond."_

'I really meant that…' thought Evangeline. Her eyes began to slightly water.

"_What do you want from a magic school drop-out, huh? So I never studied. So sue me," Nagi stated as Evangeline splashed around wildly in anti-vampire soup, trying to get out._

"_What?!" Evangeline cried out. "Look…Thousand Master! Maybe we could cut some sort of deal!"_

_"I don't cut deals with kids."_

_"Kid!? I'm over a century old!"_

_"Hah! A kid AND an old bat!"_

_"I'M NOT AN OLD BAT!" _

Evangeline twitched at the memory and made a face of dislike. 'Why that stupid….' She stopped mid-thought and shook her hands as if she were strangling an invisible neck. 'He put the curse on me after that….' She thought after she calmed down.

_"Grrr…"_

_Evangeline stood in the middle of the room, glaring at the two mages in front of her, wearing a school uniform, clutching the hem of the skirt, angrily._

_"It suits you! It really suits you well, Evangeline!" Nagi laughed._

_"**I'll kill you.** I won't leave a scrap of meat." She growled._

_"Come now, school life is fun. You'll enjoy the experience. Well, don't worry. You can come back when you graduate. Try living in the light. Then, at that time the curse will be lifted." He ruffled her hair slightly with one hand._

_"Hmm… Okay."_

She walked over to a tree on top of a small hill and sat down in the shade. She looked up at the light shining between the leaves. "'Try living in the light,' huh?" She hugged her knees and frowned.

_Evangeline stood outside a room with her ear pressed against the door, listening to the conversation between a mage and the school dean. Apparently, the mage had come to give a message concerning the Thousand Master._

_"It's about the Thousand Master," started the mage, sadly. "He's been gone for nearly three years now. No one has seen or heard from him at all. Even the people who have previously traveled with him have no clue of his whereabouts."_

_Evangeline's eyes widened slightly at the words but kept listening._

"_I'm here to give word that since he's been gone for so long, the Magic Association has decided to declare him…" The mage paused, as if unable to say the word._

_Evangeline grew tense, her arms and legs quivered, hoping that he wasn't about to say that single word that may seal her fate._

"_They have decided to declare the Thousand Master dead."_

_A sharp pain stabbed Evangeline's heart at the word. She slowly slid onto the floor, trembling. She first thought it was not possible that he would be dead. But a voice in her mind gave doubts. 'He's never coming back,' the voice said. It threw away all of the hope in her mind that he would come back. Tears began to flood her eyes. Her hands trembled as they fell. She sat there, crying and thinking of the Thousand Master. The famous mage who placed a curse on her. The friend that told her to live in the light. The only one whom she loved with all her heart._

'_Nagi…'_

At this memory, Evangeline looked down at her hands that were shaking uncontrollably. Tears were once again, trying to spill from her eyes. 'I hate him,' she thought. 'He's such a jerk.'

'Then why were you so happy when you heard that he was alive?' A voice in her head asked.

_"He's definitely alive," Negi said confidently. "In fact… I'm hoping to become a Magister Magi… So that I'll be able to find him once more."_

_"You're saying he's… alive…? The Thousand Master is alive?" Evangeline asked, in shock._

Evangeline smiled and tried to wipe away her tears as tears of happiness began to come out.

_"I know I met him. In the dead of winter, six years ago," Negi said, clutching the wand in his hand tightly. "That's when he gave me this wand."_

She looked back up at the blue sky and thought about Nagi. His eyes, his hair, the cloak he would always wear, and most of all, his smile. 'More like a stupid smirk,' she chuckled to herself.

_"I myself am immortal so that as long as you live- somewhere- I will find you," Evangeline said, facing the sky. "Before you age and grow old, I'll find you once again. And you, Thousand Master…" She smiled. "Just you wait…Nagi…!"_

With this memory fueling her thoughts, she stood up and whispered into the wind, "Nagi, you'd better be alive and undo this curse from me so I can follow you and make your life a living hell." She smiled and added a few last words.

"I love you."

(A/N: I know. It's not true that Evangeline is bad at English. It just fits in a bit more since that's what Negi is teaching…)

Finally over! Now I can concentrate more on studying! Please remember to review!


End file.
